


A Regular Occurrence

by awhitehead17



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Batfamily (DCU), Bonding, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Prompt inspired, Sibling Relationship, Sickfic, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Tim is a tired boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitehead17/pseuds/awhitehead17
Summary: 5 times Tim fell asleep on someone and 1 time they fell asleep on him.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 22
Kudos: 464
Collections: To Read





	A Regular Occurrence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostfairyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostfairyy/gifts).



> So this prompt was taken from [timmy requests](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568354) by rvdhood. I read it, instantly got ideas and wanted to write it up. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D

“Man, I am beat.” Jason states as he locks his hands together and stretches his arms over his head. “Either that was a tough patrol or I’m just getting old.” He sighs when his back pops and drops his arms down his side.

It had been a long night. It wasn’t one that contained any Arkham breakouts or major gang wars they had to try and stop, all it was just petty crime, the usual drug busts and gun point stand offs they had to deal with but it had left him feeling exhausted.

“I’m more than ready to bury myself in a ton of blankets and not wake up to the next full moon, how ‘bout you kid? How you are feeling?”

When his question was met with silence, Jason frowns and turns around. He finds his brother slumped against the wall of the alley way they’re in. His mouth was open slightly and if Jason listened closely enough he could hear a light snoring sound.

“Hmm,” Jason mutters to himself, “Well that answers my question.”

He walks over to Tim and kicks him lightly in the shin, “Yo Red, wake up!” Jason quickly steps back to avoid the swinging bo staff coming towards his head and stares at Tim with a bored expression.

Tim startles awake and takes a swing at him before realising where he was, “I’m awake! I’m awake.”

Jason hums thoughtfully, “Sure. Now come on, it’s the end of the night.” He starts walking away before Tim could say anything.

He only gets a few feet down the alley when he hears swearing. Jason turns around just in time to see Tim trip over his own feet and stumble forward several steps before he miraculously stops himself from face planting. It would be funny if it wasn’t so sad.

The kid can barely walk on a flat surface, how the hell would he survive swinging from a grapple line? The answer is: he won’t. Jason takes a deep breath and lets it out before walking back over to Tim, he turns around to offer his back.

“Come on Timbit, get on.” He’s tired and just wants to get home, but he has enough energy left that he can carry Tim on his back, it’s also not like the kid was heavy or anything.

“What? No. I’m fine I can make it back on my own.” Tim protests.

“I’m not asking. You either get on my back willingly or I carry in any way I see fits and trust me, you will not like what I decide.” Jason threatens his brother. He wasn’t in the mood to be dealing with an argumentative Tim.

There’s a couple beats of silence, like the kid was actually debating about his options before he eventually gets on Jason’s back. Jason makes sure he’s comfortable before starting to make his way back home.

It was when Jason gets halfway home that he realises something. There was a faint rumble by his right ear, right where Tim’s head was perched on his shoulder. He stops moving to work out what it was. After a moment he snorts in amusement, that sound was of Tim snoring. The kid had fallen asleep on him.

Jason would be annoyed if he hadn’t been expecting it, that’s why he’s carrying him after all. He tightens his hold on Tim and starts moving again.

Tim owes him big time for this. For now Jason won’t tell anybody about this, however if his brother happens to piss him off in the future then Jason certainly isn’t above using this as blackmail material.

* * *

Walking to the door, Dick taps his knuckles lightly against the wood to announce his presence before entering the room. As he goes in he’s greeted by mostly darkness except for the little bit of light that was coming from the TV.

Dick observes the unmoving lump on the bed for a moment and then walks towards it, he hovers above the figure on the bed to try and get a look at them. Tired blue eyes eventually find his own and Dick grins, “Hey Timmy, I brought you something courtesy of Alfred.”

The teenager on the bed blinks at him before frowning. He shifts on the bed and wraps his blankets around him tighter, “What’d you bring?”

Dick perches on the edge of the bed facing Tim’s curled up form. He holds up the plate he had been carrying, “Just some crackers and a little bit of spread.”

Tim’s been sick over the last couple days and hasn’t been able to keep everything he eats down. While he’s been a lot better that day, Alfred’s making sure to keep him on some dry stuff and build up to heavier meals again.

Tim’s eyes dart to him before flickering back to the TV again, “I’m not hungry. Thanks though.”

Letting out a sigh, Dick leans forward and brushes some hair off of Tim’s flushed face. He doesn’t push the matter however, arguing with an ill Tim was just as productive as arguing with a brick wall was.

“Okay, Timmy. I’ll leave it on your bedside table just in case you do get hungry.” He places the plate onto the table and starts to make his leave from the teens room when suddenly his wrist is captured in a weak hold.

He looks down at Tim to find his brother pushed up onto his elbows staring at him, “Dick… are you, uh, are you busy right now?” He asks quietly, almost shyly.

“No, I was just going to help Alfred move some stuff but nothing major. What’s wrong?”

Tim’s eyes flick away, “Can you stay? Just for a bit?”

A soft smile takes over his face. “Of course Timmy.”

With some manoeuvring, Dick manages to get himself under the mountain of blankets Tim has on his bed. He lies on his back, perched against the headboard as his brother cuddles up next to him with his head on Dick’s chest and arm slung around his waist.

Dick lets Tim settle down and watches the TV in front of them, his brother’s been re-watching the X-Files while he was bedridden apparently.

Time goes by, while they don’t spending it talk they do stay cuddled together on Tim’s bed. It’s only when the credits music starts playing that Dick notices something. Tim hadn’t moved from his position in a while, his brother was breathing heavily into his chest and his body was completely limp on top of Dick’s.

Dick lets out a small chuckle when he realises Tim’s asleep on him. His ill little brother had fallen asleep on him while watching the X-files. He wishes he had his phone in that moment because this was a golden moment and he wanted physical proof that this happened because once Tim is better he’ll deny that it ever happened. He doesn’t mind it however, he simply runs a soothing hand up and down Tim’s back as the teenager sleeps on.

After a while a soft knock comes from the door and Dick looks over to find Alfred standing there wearing a smile, “That’s where you got to Master Dick, I was wondering why you never returned downstairs.”

“Sorry Alf,” Dick apologises sheepishly, “I may be here for a while. Once he’s awake and had the food I’ll come down and help.”

“No problem Master Dick, please do take care.” With that the English butler leaves. Dick turns back to his brother and presses a light kiss to his head. Well, at least he was getting some sleep.

* * *

For once it was a quiet, calm day in the Manor. Bruce sought this to be the perfect opportunity to get some work done in his home office without being distracted by any screaming kids trying to kill one another. He loved them all, but by god where they hard work.

Unfortunately his peace lasted for no more than two hours. He barely manages to hold in the sigh that wants to escape past his lips when the door to the office bursts open. He looks up to find Tim storming in with a determined look on his face.

Bruce was about to ask his third son a question when Tim was slamming a pile of papers onto his desk in front of him. “You need to sign _every one_ of these files Bruce. Right now.”

Bruce raises an eyebrow at Tim. Tim simply glares back. “I mean it.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Bruce comments, he could see the way Tim was riled up from something just by the way he was standing. “I just need to finish reading this proposal then I’ll look into them okay.”

Tim slams his hand down on the papers, “You’ll sign them _right now_ Bruce! I need these papers by the end of the day.”

“I understand Tim and I will. I just need to read this.”

There's a moment of silence between them. A beat goes by until Tim was moving. He moves around the desk and stands by Bruce’s chair, he starts tugging at it until Bruce wordlessly pushes himself away from the desk. Without any explanation Tim sits in his lap. His son throws his legs over the arm of the chair and leans against the opposite one as he makes himself comfy in Bruce’s lap.

Bruce frowns disapprovingly, “Tim…”

“I’m not moving until those papers are signed Bruce, so if you want me gone then better get to it.”

He hates, yet loves, how manipulative Tim could be sometimes. Sighing in defeat Bruce puts down the proposal and picks up the first of Tim’s papers. He adjusts the chair and makes himself as comfy as he can considering there’s a teenager on his lap, though it’s not like Tim weighs a lot, and settles down to get started on going through those papers.

It was as he was signing the last paper that he realised Tim had been very still and quiet for a long time. He looks down at his son to find Tim’s head leaning against his shoulder, his breathing coming out in even breaths, his body limp and relaxed against him and most of all that he was asleep.

Tim had fallen asleep on him while he had been working. He blinks to take in the moment of Tim relaxed and resting against him, something that hasn’t happened in a very long time. Bruce reaches up and gently strokes his hand through Tim’s hair. He wonders how many all-nighters Tim has pulled recently for him to get to this stage. He really ought to track his son’s sleeping schedules better to prevent this from happening.

He doesn’t move or wake Tim up however, his son wasn’t causing any harm and it’ll probably do him some good to be resting so Bruce decides to leave him. He can read the proposal he had been planning to when Tim first burst through the door and then wake him up afterwards.

* * *

Flying to the Manor was quickly becoming second nature at this point. He’s done it so many times by now and continues to do so as he goes to pick up his best friend from his house so they could get started on their weekend with the Titans.

Tim used to just take a jet to the Tower but they found having Kon pick him up was a lot quicker, especially if he was coming from Metropolis. He didn’t mind of course, he loved spending time with his friend.

As Kon was entering the Wayne property, he could spot Tim standing on the roof of the Manor waiting for him. Kon grins as he continues to fly closer, this weekend was going to be brilliant and he’s been itching to get off the farm for days now.

His grins soon drops however when he sees Tim’s form become unbalanced from where he was standing. Kon uses a burst of super speed to get to the building quicker and he reaches it just in time to catch Tim as he tumbles off the roof.

Tim lands safely in his arms and Kon takes them back onto the roof. Once there he puts Tim on his feet and stares at his best friend, “Dude what the fuck?”

Tim blinks at him and frowns, “Shit, sorry man. Thanks for the save though.” He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “I feel exhausted. I’ve had next to no sleep this week and I guess it all just caught up to me.”

Kon continues to stare at him before looking down to where Tim would have fallen if Kon hadn’t caught him. He may have been alright, there were bushes on the ground to break his fall… Kon shakes his head. No. He would have _not_ been alright. Thank god he had been there to catch him.

“Well come on, you can sleep on the flight on the way there if you want. I’ll even fly slower.” Kon offers.

Tim simply blinks at him as if trying to process what he had just said, Kon rolls his eyes and just picks his best friend up. He carries Tim in a bridal style rather than the usual wrist grab or piggyback carry they normally do. He figures this might be the easiest way for Tim to fall asleep.

As he said he would, Kon does fly slower than usual and he keeps Tim pressed up against him. His best friend doesn’t complain so he doesn’t do anything to change it. It was when they were halfway across the country that he realises why Tim hadn’t complained. It was because he was asleep.

Tim’s head was tucked up between his shoulder and neck, his body was limp and relaxed in Kon’s hold. His heartbeat and breathing were both slow, steady and even.

Tim had fallen asleep on him on the way to the Tower. Kon was just as surprised as he wasn’t at that. He hadn’t expected Tim to fall asleep until they got to the Tower but after the roof incident it’s not surprising that Tim’s drifted off.

Kon sighs, it wasn’t a problem because at least his best friend was finally getting some sleep. Once they get to the Tower Kon will make sure Tim goes to bed, even if he has to take him there himself. Their weekend can start the next morning once Tim was well rested and wasn’t on the brink of collapsing.

* * *

“Why am I here? I don’t want to be here.”

“Because dummy, you’re here with us so we can stop you over working yourself when you should be resting.”

Steph walks over to the bed and plonks down next to Tim who was scowling at her with his arms crossed over his chest. He looks like a child who didn’t get his own way and now was sulking. On his other side Cass smiles happily and takes another spoon full of ice cream.

She reaches up and flicks Tim in the head, “You need some time off and everyone else is busy to keep you from running off and making things worse for yourself. Cass and I are the only ones around and now you’re joining us for our girl’s movie night. Consider yourself lucky!”

The look he gives her tells Steph he feels anything else other than lucky in that moment. It makes her snicker and throw an arm around his shoulders to bring him in for a side hug. “Come on Tim, it can’t be that bad to spend a night with your sister, her best friend which happens to be your ex.”

Tim doesn’t give a response, instead choosing to ignore her.

On his other side, Cass leans over and bops his nose with her spoon. “You rest. Enjoy time off. Now relax.”

Tim sighs and bats her hand away. “You guys are bullies. This is bullying. I hate you both.”

Steph rolls her eyes and gets up off the bed and goes to her TV opposite them. She puts the DVD of the first movie of the night into the TV and goes back to the bed to join the others. The three of them settle down and get comfy to watch the movie, they were surrounded by a few tubs of ice cream, chocolate bars, and half empty boxes of pizza. It was a night off they were all going to enjoy.

“I didn’t agree to this.” Tim continues to protest. He was sat in between the two girls and was watching the TV with disinterest.

After hearing that everyone was busy and how Tim was still benched from any form of vigilante work, her and Cass made it their mission to force Tim to join them for their monthly girl’s night. It was for his own good. So after dragging Tim away from the Manor and back to Steph’s apartment, they all quickly got settled in her bedroom and ready for the night but not without Tim’s constant protesting.

Steph pokes him in the ribs. “Quit your complaining and enjoy it. Now hush, the films starting.”

Tim grumbles under his breath and continues to scowl at the TV but doesn’t move otherwise. Steph shares a winning smile with Cass before turning her attention to the TV where The Hunger Games was just starting to play.

Steph’s attention only turns away from the screen when she feels something hit her shoulder. She jumps slightly and looks down only to find Tim’s head now resting against her shoulder, his body was limp against the bed and against her side, his breathing was even and his eyes were closed.

She glances over at Cass who instantly meets her eyes. She smiles, “Asleep.”

A light laugh makes it way out of her, that was something she had not expected from that night, Tim had fallen asleep on her while watching a movie. How cute. She’s so going to tease him about this later on, or even possibly use this as blackmail material.

Leaning back she reaches up and starts to gently stroke his hair in soothing motions. She isn’t going to push him off, not knowing how much he needs to sleep. It’s great that he’s finally getting some rest.

* * *

There wasn’t a lot going on at that moment. He was casually scrolling through social media trying to kill some spare time he for once has. Kon and Bart were messaging him a variety of memes which were both amusing and annoying, of course he was sending his own back when he stumbles upon them.

His attention was drawn away from his phone when he hears a knock on his bedroom door. He looks over just in time to see it open up to reveal Damian. Tim frowns at seeing the younger teen, out of everyone to visit him Damian was at the bottom of the list he would have thought would come willingly to see him.

The teenager scowls at him from the door, “Drake.” He greets, though his voice was somewhat muffled by the kid’s blocked nose.

Damian had gotten injured while out on patrol, however while recovering he had gotten the flu which has only set his recovery period back further. Though that doesn’t explain why Damian was now at his bedroom door scowling at him.

“Demon spawn. What do you want?”

At the door Damian hesitates as if he wasn’t sure on something. Tim raises an eyebrow and sits up right on his bed and eyes Damian. “Damian what are you doing? You should be in bed, resting.”

His words must have had an impact on the teenager because he was finally stepping into his room. “I cannot rest easy in my room,” Damian tells him looking uneasy, “Father and Grayson are….”

He trails off but Tim’s able to understand what he means, is able to pick up on what he’s not saying. “Bruce and Dick are currently being overbearing mother hens and you feel like you’re suffocating.” He sums up.

Of course that makes sense, he totally understands how suffocating their care can be, while they mean well it’s not always easy to be on the receiving end of it. It still doesn’t explain why Damian’s at _his_ door.

When Damian doesn’t offer up anything else Tim sighs and settles back down on his bed and starts playing with his phone again. There’s a moment of tense silence between them but Tim doesn’t do anything about it, the younger teen will get bored and leave in a minute anyway and he’s not picking a fight just for the sake of it.

“I know I must rest to get better but I cannot in my own room. I was hoping - or rather it’ll be a logical tactic if I could stay here for a few hours.”

At those words Tim shoots Damian a raised eyebrow in question, _because what?_ The teen wasn’t looking at him however as he continues to speak.

“Father and Grayson would least of all expect to find me here with you, therefore meaning I can get some undisturbed rest if you’ll allow me.”

Tim blinks, he hadn’t been expecting Damian to ask if he could stay with Tim to get some sleep at all. He considers this for a moment because while it was stupid Damian wasn’t wrong, the two older men wouldn’t expect him to be with Tim and of course Tim knows what they can be like when worried.

Making a decision Tim scoots to one side of the bed and pats the empty space. “Sure thing, just don’t cough on me or whatever. I don’t want to be ill.”

Damian makes his ‘tt’ sound but comes to the space allocated for him. He lies stiffly on Tim’s bed and curls up in a blanket he had brought with him. Tim stays quiet as the teen settles down beside him and goes back to his phone, at least he wasn’t trying to kill Tim this time.

Tim had gotten so absorbed into his phone that he didn’t even realise Damian had fallen asleep until something was landing on his leg. He jumps slightly at the contact and looks down to find Damian curled up next to his leg with his head now resting on Tim’s thigh. The teen was completely wiped out and oblivious to what he was doing.

Tim smiles and lets out a snort, at least he was resting even if it was on him and not on the pillow he had taken or the mattress underneath them. Tim raises a hand and gently strokes it through Damian’s hair, the younger sighs and shifts slightly but does not wake up. Tim continues with the motion and goes back to his phone, if Bruce or Dick make an appearance he’ll be sure to keep them away.


End file.
